The Cursed is Blessed (and Vice versa)
This is the fourth chapter in The Tales of the Great Islands. Characters Cire Zahn Vederas Story It was a quiet morning in the forest. There were no animals going about thier business because of the awful smell of death. In a clearing, about 1 mile from the docks, there were three soldiers laying on the ground, uncouncience. Cire was standing above them, tired and bruised. Zahn: You're not going to make much progress if you're gonna just beat the hell out of the enemy. You have to kill. It's either kill or be killed from now on, you understand? Cire: It's just not in my nature to kill, and besides, you could've transported them to some different dimension. Zahn: For one thing: I can't transport others very far, and second: I need to use my arms and hands to channel my power to certain things or people. If I were to use something like a fireball, you would also be hurt in the process. Cire: What is it like to take a person's life? Zahn: It's kind of easy knowing some of them are going to go to a better place, or be punished for thier crimes in hell. Cire: What's that? Zahn: Why don't you go and find out you idiot. Cire: Oh, I'm sorry I can actually point something out. Zahn why don't you just go there then Cire: Okay Cire then dropped the rock on the ground and went toward the thing that got his attention. Zahn: Oh, you're really funny. Pick me up you- Cire: It's a man. He's hurt bad. We need to get him over to the witchdocter's house Zahn: How far is it, you damn comedian? Cire: Not far. Cire then went to pick up the rock. When he picked him up. He heard a noise. He turned around to find out the strange person had dissappeared. Cire: Oh well, I guess he wass alright after all. ''Then suddenly, not two seconds later, a cold blade was touching his neck. Cire: (Not bothering to look) Who are you? Person: Vederas. What do you wa- AGH Cire: you're hurt, bad. I can tell, because of all the spikes and the knife wou- spikes? Vederas: His name was Jacob. Cire: Veders, as in V? Jacob's my brother, and my dad wants you dead. Vederas: I'll tell you what I told your brother: killing those 99 soldiers was against my will. I am cursed. This curse drives me to do things I wouldn't normally do, But the Curse has never been this strong. I usually do the opposite of what it tells me, but that time, I only saw and felt what was happening. It had possessed me. Cire: (removing the spikes) Don't worry. I believe you. Sorry about my brother. He was awful at useing a sword and a bow, so he constructed a small spike launcher to fit under his cloak. It's a big suprise he's already nine. Vederas: What!? You're telling me that a child did this to me? Cire: (removing the last spike) Yep. Age doesn't matter, though. (hands him bandages) Here. You'll need these. Vederas: Thank you. Cire: Now you need to do me a favor. Will you help me save my sister? Vederas: Do you know where she is? Cire in the main dungeon. She has to be important in a way I have never seen if Nightmare took her. Vederas: Nightmare? He's the basterd that blew black smoke at me. I have been dealing with nightmares ever since. Cire: what was in them? Vederas: Home, and that's all I'm telling you. Cire: Will you come with us? Vederas: Not for your sister, but for revenge. Cire: Good. Let's go to the docks and find a boat that leads to the Balanced Island. Zahn: Agreed Vederas: Did your rock just talk? Cire: He's Zahn. Long story. They then walked to the docks to find a small boat to take the to thier destination. Once they got thier, they saw many people going about thier buisiness. Cire: (To Vederas) Cover your eyes with your hood. your identity will be a complete giveaway if they see your eyes. Vederas: (putting his hood on) Fine. They start looking in a bar on the coast of the island. They start looking. Cire: Vederas, go get a drink and wait just in case I need backup. Vederas: (grudgingly) yes, boss. Vederas sits down at the bar and gets a drink, while Cire is looking for a sailor. Vederas is then bumped by a drinker. Vederas: Do you mind? Drinker: Don't mess with me. Vederas: And why is that? Drinker: I am I wanted man. I have the death sentence on three islands Vederas: All right. I'll leave you alone. Drinker: No you won't. You'll be cut into a million pieces. The drunk then pulls out a dagger and attempts to stab Vederas. Vederas then cut his arm off, caught the drunk's knife, and threw it into his face. Vederas: (He then gives a huge tip) sorry about the mess. Bartender: Anytime. Cire was sitting at a table talking to a sailor Cire: Is your boat fast? Sailor: Fast? It can sure as hell get you and yer sword-happy friend over thier to the Balanced Island within a day. My daughter is very good with a boat. Cire: You're hired. Sailor: Not so fast. I want 25 silver pieces in advance. Cire: You drive a hard bargain. How about ten now and thirty when we get there. Sailor: Deal! They then shook hands and went outside to the boat. Just before they made it on, soldiers were running toward him. Soldier: There he is! Shoot him! Sailor: Why are they after us? Cire: I'll double the pay if you shut the hell up and shoot. Sailor: Shuttin up! They all shot thier arrows at the soldiers until the girl was shot in the right shoulder. Girl: Go! Leave now! Cire: Not without you. Cire then signaled Vederas to cover his escape while he carried the girl onto the ship. Cire: (to the sailor) we're on. get us the hell out of here! Sailor: Already doing so. They then sped off toward the isalnd. Cire was down below removing the arrow from the girl. Girl: Thank you for saving me back there. You can fight, but why did you aim for the legs? Cire: (while bandaging the girl's elbow) I took a vow not to kill humans. Girl: Why? Cire: *sigh* I guess I should tell. It was six months ago when it happened. I was with my girlfriend while we were escaping from an outpost. She was shot with an arrow. I quickly turned back to help her. I then realized it was too late. A part of me died inside, possibly my self relience. I turned back, dodging every arrow that came at me. I then killed all of the soldiers in the outpost, leaving the one who killed her last. I heard his pleas for mercy. I then cut his head off. That's when another part of me died: my will to murder. Girl: Cire! She then got up and kissed Cire. Cire: It's you. Zothania Category:The Tales of the Great Islands